


Crimson Blooming

by twoheartsx



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masochism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much Koujaku screamed for Aoba that pure white back wouldn't turn around. He wouldn't come back. It finally hit him. Aoba was never coming back. His Aoba was gone and he was never coming back. </p>
<p>A fanfiction based after Koujaku's bad ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with the idea for this. It was my lovely bae's idea to throw Noiz in and torment him. I think I tagged all the things but if not please let me know and I will add to the tags.

He loved him. He truly did. Loved every part, every single thing he did. He really was very lovely. He watched as his wonderful friend lied on the floor of the cell. He could see the mans rough breaths, his mess of dark blue hair that was red at the tips. Aoba couldn't help but feel a small giggle rise to his lips. Koujaku was so cute while he slept. Even in chains the older boy was still as cute as ever. Seeing him like that gave Aoba thoughts. His pale skin turned a bit red. The things he would love to do, no, he will do to Koujaku. He saw the older man groan and lift his head. His Koujaku was waking up. He couldn't wait to see him, to touch him. He had been waiting so patiently just for this. The excitement was almost too much. Aoba carefully walked up to the cell door, watching as Koujaku's face twists into a look of confusion. He loved that look on Koujaku. He wondered what pain or pleasure would look like painted on his face. He opened the door, stepping inside. Koujaku sat up best he could with his hands chained behind him. “Aoba?” he called out. Confusion was apparent in his voice. Aoba smiled, the way Koujaku said his name was so sweet. He loved how it sounded rolling off of his tongue. 

“Yes Koujaku it's me.” Aoba said, walking closer. He stopped a few steps from Koujaku. He seen Koujaku make a face. He looked almost as if he didn't believe him. How could he not? He was Aoba, not the Aoba he knew but still Aoba. He was Koujaku's Aoba just as Koujaku was his. Koujaku looked as though he was looking for what to say or proof this was his Aoba. He was looking for something he would never find. The Aoba he knew was gone now, buried deep inside his own heart. He had been a fool, he hurt Koujaku and was paying for it. “I love you Koujaku.” Aoba said, smiling. He seen Koujaku's eyes widen at his words. He seemed surprised. Aoba knew he would be but now he was closer to having his sweet, precious Koujaku now. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes Koujaku raised his head and looked Aoba in the eyes. 

“Who are you?” Koujaku asked, voice a bit demanding. He seemed upset. Aoba frowned a bit, why wasn't Koujaku happy to see him? It almost hurt. He true love was unhappy to see him and also didn't believe him. He was Aoba. He really was. 

“I'm your precious Aoba.” He said, his voice sounding much too mischievous. He couldn't act much longer. Koujaku was smarter then he though. He was onto him, he knew this wasn't his Aoba. No, he was Koujaku's Aoba. The other one was nothing. He didn't deserve Koujaku, he never even noticed the feelings the older boy was trying so hard to show him. He had been the one who broke him. 

“You aren't the Aoba I know.” Koujaku growled out. Aoba let out a throaty laugh. Koujaku was right he wasn't the Aoba everyone knew. None of that mattered now though. He felt Koujaku glaring at him, it was so intense. He loved it. 

“You are right about one thing. I'm not the Aoba you know but, I am still Aoba.” he said, smiling. Koujaku's eyes widened in disbelief. That was impossible. Another Aoba? But, how? Was this what Tae-san was talking about? Koujaku started shaking. What had happened to his Aoba? His childhood friend. Aoba stepped closer. “What's wrong? You seem confused.” even this Aoba's voice sounded sinister. Koujaku hated it. He hated this Aoba, he wanted his Aoba. The Aoba he grew up with, protected, the Aoba he loved. 

“What happened to my Aoba?” Koujaku asked, voice shaking. He sounded like he was going to cry. The Aoba that was in front of him bent down closer to his level. He has a smile on his face but his smile slowly faded into a look of anger. 

“That Aoba is gone now.” a smile played it's way onto this Aoba's lips as he said those words. Koujaku's eyes widened. “He broke your mind with his scrap and felt so bad about it. He disappeared. He felt so, so guilty” the way this Aoba smiled sent chills down Koujaku's back. He didn't like it at all. He felt Aoba grab him by the hair, pulling slightly, making him look up at him. He couldn't hold back a growl, a pain shoot through his back. It felt like it was on fire. Why did his tattoo burn so much? He felt something press against his lips. His eyes widened when he realized it was Aoba's lips. He felt the younger boys tongue slip into his mouth. This felt wrong and yet at the same time it was right. He had Aoba now, maybe not the Aoba he grew up with but still he had Aoba. No this wasn't his Aoba. If he tried he could reach his Aoba. This Aoba pulled away, cheeks slightly pink. He was so pale. 

“Aoba please.” Koujaku cried out, a single tear slipping down his face. “I know you're still in there. Please fight this. I forgive you for breaking me.” Koujaku continued. Words spilled from his mouth. His voice sounded pleading. He was begging Aoba to come back to him. He wanted to see him at least one last time if he never seen him again. He seen Aoba's face twist and he let out a loud laugh. It hurt Koujaku's ears. 

“You really think begging will bring him back?” Aoba asked, running his fingers along Koujaku's jawline and over the older mans lips. Koujaku couldn't hold himself back and bit those pale fingers. He had no idea what came over him, he couldn't help himself. He tasted blood and seen Aoba's face turn pinker. He seemed pleased, like he wanted Koujaku to bite him. Koujaku couldn't help but, bite harder drawing more blood. The coppery taste in his mouth growing stronger. Koujaku let out a choked moan, he liked the taste of Aoba's blood. Like a wild animal, Koujaku growled. His vision was growing red. He felt Aoba petting his head, fingers tangling in his hair. He finally released Aoba's fingers, panting. “That was very good Koujaku.” Aoba said, kissing Koujaku's lips once again. Koujaku bit Aoba's bottom lip, making it bleed. Aoba let out a pleased sound, pulling away. “That's good Koujaku. You are slowly slipping away. Enjoy what little time you still have with your sweet Aoba. I will be back tomorrow and everyday to see you and play with you.” he said standing up. He walked out of the cell, closing the cell door behind him. Koujaku lifted his head, tears running down his face. 

“Aoba! Aoba! Please Aoba I just want to see you one last time.” Koujaku yelled. All he could do was hope his voice reached him. He see Aoba stop, stiffing up. He turned around and looked at Koujaku, the coldness in his eyes gone. He looked sad, guilty. Koujaku felt his heart skip a beat. That look, that was Aoba, his Aoba. “Aoba,” Koujaku said. Hopefulness filled his voice. 

“Koujaku,” Aoba said. His voice even sounded like the Aoba Koujaku knew. His childhood friend. His Aoba. “I'm sorry.” he said before turning his back and heading up the stairs. No matter how much Koujaku screamed for Aoba that pure white back wouldn't turn around. He wouldn't come back. It finally hit him. Aoba was never coming back. His Aoba was gone and he was never coming back. 

“Aoba, please, I'm so sorry.” Koujaku said through his tears. 

~

Aoba smiled as he sat in his room. He was bored and couldn't wait to go and see his precious Koujaku. He stood up and started making his way down the hall. He had nothing better to do why not go see his little Koujaku. After all he had been so good lately he deserved a treat. He stopped when he seen Clear. There was that malfunction, good thing he had been remade so that he was actually working for Toue now. He noticed that the robot had a boy. The boy was covered in pierces, he was growling at Clear. He was bleeding too. Aoba smiled, walking over to them. The boy looked up at him, eyes widening a bit. “Aoba?” he asked in a questioning voice. Aoba smiled wider. This boy knew his name. Memories surfaced. This boy was named Noiz and he was a friend of the old Aoba. 

“Yes I am Aoba.” He said, leaning his face close to Noiz's. The younger boy backed up a bit. He seemed a bit scared. Aoba liked it. The look of pure, unadulterated terror in Noiz's eyes got Aoba a bit excited. Maybe he would let Koujaku play with Noiz a bit. After all, Koujaku was so very lonely when Aoba wasn't around and he deserved a little treat for being so good. 

“You don't act like the Aoba I know.” Noiz said. Aoba couldn't help but laugh at that. This boy was clever. Too cleaver. He looked at Clear. 

“I'll take him from here.” Aoba said. Clear gave a small bow and let go of Noiz's arm. Noiz gave a small glare at Clear then looked at Aoba. He knew this wasn't his Aoba. This wasn't the Aoba Noiz knew. Aoba took a hold of Noiz's hand, pulling him close. “You were a friend of Aoba's weren't you?” He said, smiling. His smile was too wide, too crazy. He looked almost insane. Noiz felt a fear he had never quite felt before run through him. This person, this Aoba was dangerous. 

“I guess you could say that.” Noiz said. He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He didn't want to let on he was scared. He felt that this Aoba might do something, was going to do something awful to him. Aoba grabbed a handful of Noiz's hair. Noiz was glad in this moment he couldn't feel anything. Aoba seemed to notice this and arched a brow. He smirked a little and pulled Noiz's face close to his. Noiz could smell his breath. It made the blond want to gag. His wanna be lovers mouth smelled like blood. Noiz noticed his lip was cut slightly, like it had been bitten. From the look of it pretty hard too. 

“You can't feel pain can you?” Aoba said, smiling. His smile was too wide, too evil. Any other person would cry and beg for mercy but, Noiz couldn't. He couldn't just give up, he couldn't let Aoba win. He needed to be strong and find a way to get the Aoba he knew back. He almost laughed at that thought. He didn't know Aoba very well, had only met him a few times. In those few times he had found that something about the blue haired boy made him feel. Maybe not physically but something about him made Noiz want to believe not everybody was out to get him. That someone could care about him. When Aoba never came back from Oval tower. When Toue's plan went through and people began being slowly one by one turned into his puppets. That was when Noiz knew something wasn't right. He tried to push it aside, not care but, in the end he went to look for Aoba. He had been caught by Clear trying to break in. Noiz wasn't stupid, he knew Clear would never betray Aoba and side with Toue. He began to think maybe Aoba and that stupid hairdresser had been caught and killed. Thoughts of Aoba been tormented filled his head. He couldn't stand the thought of Aoba being hurt. He wasn't sure which was worse, Aoba being dead or tormented. The whole way he glared at Clear and commented on how Aoba wouldn't want this. Clear seemed unaffected and said this was just what 'master' wanted. Noiz knew they must have really screwed with his AI chip. Clear ended up taking Noiz to a room, one he knew couldn't be Toue's. The room gave Noiz a feeling of nostalgia, something about it just felt like home. Like he knew this smell. The room smelled like Aoba. His eyes widened. It couldn't be. He seen a bag on the floor. He knew that was Aoba's bag. Last time he had seen him he had that bag with his allmate in it. When he opened the bag and didn't find Ren inside his feeling of dread worsened. Aoba would never, ever leave Ren alone. Aoba cared too much for Ren. His allmate was the world to him. That's when Noiz knew something must be wrong. Aoba had to be dead because if he was alive that meant something very bad had happened to him. 

Noiz was snapped from his thoughts when he felt something press to his lips. His eyes widened when he realized it was Aoba's lips. Noiz's eyes widened as his vision started to blur. “Sweet dreams.” Aoba whispered, a cruel smile on his face. Noiz's vision faded out, his last thoughts on how he would fix Aoba. 

~

Noiz was in a black space, he could hear crying in the distance. Noiz started walking toward the crying sounds. He seen Aoba curled up cry. At first he felt a slight fear but then realized this wasn't the all white Aoba. This Aoba was crying, it was his Aoba. The Aoba he knew. He ran over hugging Aoba. “Aoba, where have you been?” Noiz felt a pain go through his whole body as hands grabbed him from behind. Noiz's eyes widened. He had never felt pain before and this was like something he could never fathom. He looked behind him and seen the all white Aoba. 

“He's been here with me.” He said, smiling. He let go of Noiz, who fell to the ground. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He watched as the all white Aoba went over to his Aoba. He tried to scream but nothing would come out. He seen the all white Aoba smirk and press his lips to Aoba's. Noiz wanted to help, to save Aoba. He felt so useless. He seen Aoba's eyes widen, tears falling from them. The all white Aoba pulled away, placing kisses on Aoba's neck. Aoba looked over at Noiz. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. Noiz seen the all white Aoba pull his Aoba's hair hard enough the blue haired boy screamed. He seen the all white Aoba kissing up Aoba's neck, reaching down rubbing between them. His Aoba let out a sound that was between pain and pleasure. 

~

Noiz jumped up at the sound of chains rattling. He realized he must have passed out because now he was in a room with bars. It was like a prison. He looked over and seen the all white Aoba with his head thrown back. He seen something, it looked like Koujaku. Something was off about him. His hair was now red. Noiz had never seen him without a shirt before but he didn't think Koujaku had tattoos. Maybe he did. He noticed that Koujaku kept growling, the white of his eyes were all red. He seen Koujaku slamming against Aoba. It was then that Noiz noticed what they were doing. He felt sick, a little angry. That evil thing that was living in Aoba, that had taken over his body was using it. Aoba looked over at him and smiled. He let out a high pitched moan when Koujaku bit into his shoulder. Koujaku let out an animalistic sound as he tasted Aoba's blood. He licked over the wound he made on Aoba's shoulder. Aoba moved his hips harder. “Oh Koujaku!” He said, a blush splashed across his pale face. Noiz couldn't watch this anymore. He covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut. Anything to block this out. He could almost hear Aoba crying. Begging for Koujaku to stop, for someone to save him, save Koujaku. He passed out think of Aoba and how he was going to help him. He couldn't get the image of Aoba crying and saying sorry, out of his mind. He'd never seen him like that before. 

~

Noiz woke to a sharp pain in his shoulder. When he tried to move he realized his hands were tied behind his back. He looked down to see his feet tied as well. He couldn't believe it. He felt pain, how he didn't know though. Maybe it was when he seen his Aoba and that other Aoba. He seen that other Aoba sitting in front of him, smiling. He was watching something behind Noiz. When the blond turned his head his eyes widened. Koujaku was growling and biting Noiz, drawing blood. He could hear his flesh tearing. So this is why he was brought here. To be killed by the one person he hated the most. The person who had stole Aoba from him. It was Koujaku's fault Aoba was like this. Noiz could tell. If he hadn't have been here with Koujaku then Aoba would be okay. He felt Koujaku bite down on his shoulder hard, bones snapping. 

“You've been so good lately Koujaku that I got you a treat.” Aoba said in a sinister voice. Koujaku seemed to react to this. He seemed happy to be praised. Noiz felt Koujaku lick down his chest to his side, biting into it. He could hear his ribs snapping. Noiz couldn't help but scream. This pain wasn't what he thought it would be. Right now he wished he was numb again. He would rather not feel this. The person he hated most was tearing at him, eating him away, while the person he loved most watched in glee. The look on Aoba's face was disturbing. He looked like seeing this turned him on, a blush spread across his face. “Do you like it when he bites you like that?” Aoba asked. His voice sounded breathy. Noiz could hear the pleasure in it. “I know I do.” Aoba giggled a little. Everything about this Aoba was wrong. Noiz seen him reach down and start touching himself. He gasped and said Koujaku's name over and over. Noiz felt sick at the sight. It wasn't long before he blacked out from pain and blood loss. 

~

A few weeks later, Noiz heard the door to room he was being held in open. He could barely move. The deep gashes and wounds he received from Koujaku, no that beast, hurt so much. He slowly turned over wincing. How did Aoba even deal with this pain everyday? He wondered how Aoba had even managed to break his mind so much he could feel pain. He hated this, hated Aoba. He glared when he seen two guys, almost identical, standing side by side. One had a smile that seemed fake while the other wore a look of boredom, maybe annoyance. He knew these two. They were friends of Aoba's. Nether seemed hurt which was surprising. Noiz noticed the pins attached to their suites and his eyes widened. They were with Morphine. The shorter one seemed to notice Noiz's reaction and his smile widened a bit. "I see you've met with Aoba-san." The shorter one said. Noiz couldn't help but growl at them. He could tell from their reactions, they knew what was up with Aoba. 

"What did you two assholes do to him?" Noiz said, through gritted teeth. He could barely move, he was in so much pain. The taller of the two who had looked bored up until now smiled. His smile was like that of a child who had just gotten a piece of something sweet. The shorter looked to the taller then back to Noiz. 

 

"We did nothing to Aoba-san." The shorter of the two said plainly. The way he said it, made Noiz want to punch that fake smile off his face. Where did he get off being so smug and arrogant like he was better then anyone else? Noiz could tell just from one look at this guy that he was lower then dirt. Using people for his own benefit. Noiz never believed in many but, he knew these two were worse then anyone he had ever met. He seen the taller one open his mouth. "But we do like this Aoba much more then that boring one you called a friend." The things these two were saying made Noiz want punch them, rip out their tongues, anything to make them pay for those words. How could they talk about Aoba like that? 

"Just leave me alone!" Noiz said. For the first time in a long time Noiz wanted to cry. Aoba was gone, he was going to be a chew toy for that hairdresser for the rest of his life. Before now, he felt his death wouldn't matter but, now he knows it would. It would make him happy. Death was better then being used for the rest of your life. He seen the shorter one bend down so that he was closer to Noiz's level. Noiz hated laying on this floor, it was cold and sticky from his blood pooling around him, some of it drying. 

"It hurts." He heard the shorter one say. His voice was void of emotion but his eyes showed a hint of sorrow. Maybe even understatement. Almost like he understood Noiz's pain. Noiz arched a brow in confusion. 

"I mean to be left alone. Suffering all alone and no one cares. You go missing for days, weeks, years and no one looks for you. You scream and cry, beg for death or maybe even someone to save you. To take away your pain. No one ever shows up. Your family forgets you because why would anyone remember you. You never had friends. You finally meet someone, a person who lights up your world, makes you feel normal then you watch them suffer. Everyday you see them get broken just like you did. The hardest part is watching the innocence, the light, the purity leave their eyes. Watch them, in the same way as you, lose all faith in everything. They become an empty, unfeeling being. Just like you. It hurts so much because in the end no one even cares. The one person who does forgets what caring is even like. The saddest part of it all is after awhile you stop caring too. Because it's easier not to care then to put all your so called feelings into something." He stood up, tears in his eyes. Noiz watched as he walked out followed by the taller one. Noiz understood, he knew exactly what they were saying and yet he felt like his pain was nowhere near as bad as those two. Maybe he had misjudged them after all. His vision started to blur. Maybe some sleep would be good for him. He drifted off, thinking over what that guy had said. No one cares.


End file.
